


[podfic] Armistice

by amathela, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, F/M, Fix-It, Incest, Podfic, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Power Upgrade, Resurrection, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Pietro, becoming an Avenger and trying to figure out how he came back from the dead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Armistice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Armistice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688516) by [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela). 



   
  
 **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Teambuilding, Resurrection, Power Upgrade, Codependency, Incest, Fix-it Fic  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:12:13  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Armistice_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
